Lesson Learned
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: <html><head></head>Just a small story about Grissom learning a thing or to.</html>


I was preparing for a date at my home after meeting a woman at work that came in and help with a case. Her expertise about bugs matched my own and we found we had things in common. Now I was dressed putting on some cologne getting the prepared to make a dinner I planned when the doorbell rang. I walked over thinking she is very early. Opening the door I saw Sara standing there.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" I asked

I was annoyed, but my curiosity got the better of me. She looked calm and self-confident which I found attractive. Shaking the thought out of my head I looked at her.

"I heard you had a date."

"Who told you that?"

"Catherine."

Sighing, I wished I had never mentioned that.

"Can I come in?"

I looked at my watch seeing I had one hour.

"Okay."

I watched her come in looking around my clean house then she turned around watching me close the door then walk over to the kitchen to stir some sauce on the stove.

"I came because I thought I could give you some pointers." She said

I chuckled turning to her.

"Sara, I have had a lot of dates. I think I know what I am doing."

"Really, then why have you had lots of dates?"

I looked at her seeing her lips turn into a smile. I leaned against the counter sighing.

"All right, what do I need to learn?"

"Well I think you look nice and the house doesn't need any work. Let's work on technique."

I felt uncomfortable not understanding what she was getting at.

"Technique?"

"Kissing."

That made me move. I turned stirring the sauce turning it down to simmer when I turned she was right in front of me.

"Sara, I can't do this."

"Grissom, lots of dates? You need help."

I suddenly realized what this was about.

"Is this about us?"

"No, this is about helping you." She said

"I suppose I could use some help." I said

"Good, now how do you kiss women?"

"I….kiss them like a normal man."

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me."

"Sara."

"Grissom!" She said, annoyed. I watched her close her eyes waiting. Not touching her I leaned in kissing her closed mouthed on the lips then I leaned back. She looked at me shaking her head.

"No good?" He asked

"It stinks."

I should have been insulted, but I was interested in the effects this was having inside my body. The moment she said kissing my pulse started to elevate.

"This is how you should kiss a woman." She said, coming forwards putting her mouth on mine. My eyes closed on their own feeling her lips start to move against mine. She moved back looking at me.

"See?"

"Yes, I do." I said, licking my lips tasting mint. She leaned in again kissing me the way she did. I held onto the counter not touching her as she put her arms around my neck. My heart kicked it up a notch as I heard a sigh come out of her. She moved back opening her eyes looking at me. I looked at her feeling her hands go through my hair then she untangled them and stood back.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked

"I don't think I can do that on the first date." I said

I tried to throw her off the scent, but inside I was feeling confused and turned on. She looked disappointed as she watched me fidget.

"Why not?"

"Well because it would not be right to expect anything tonight."

"Oh, well I can show you how to turn it that way."

"No, that's okay. I think I have learned enough." I said, looking at my watch seeing that it was less than half an hour.

"We are not done yet." She said "This is the last thing and then I will leave."

I looked at her not wanting to do this, but as I stood there I could not help lowering my gaze to her lips. I was certain she could see the hunger that was growing inside. I closed my eyes taking a breath then I opened them seeing her getting closer. Her eyes glowed as she searched my eyes.

"This last kiss is not to be used until you think the time is right."

"Sara, I don't think…."

She slowly moved closer. I closed my eyes as she kissed me. At first she did what she did before. I thought this was it and she was just playing now. Then it changed, her mouth opened up devouring my lips. I got caught up in it I didn't realize her tongue touched mine.

What am I doing? I asked myself. I held onto the counter for dear life wanting to put my arms around her, but I kept saying date. She tilted her head as the word date went out of my head. My hands went to her waist as I began kissing her as she did me. My hand went to her head holding her against me. She moaned gently causing me to kiss her faster. I had no control over this anymore. She picked up the pace. I heard moaning coming from her I thought, but it was coming from me. She moved back opening her eyes looking at me with hungry eyes.

"You…pick up….things fast." She said

"Fast…learner." I said

She looked at my lips moving to me. I kissed her again just as before. She slowly slid down to the floor and I followed her. She giggled as I moved my hands inside her shirt feeling her soft skin. My mind was void of thoughts as she touched me underneath my shirt. The doorbell rang and I lifted my head looking over the counter at the front door with messed hair.

"I forgot about my date." I said

She stood doing up her shirt as I stood fixing my hair.

"Take the back door." I said

"Good luck." She said, smiling before going. I sighed shaking my head getting the memory of touching Sara's skin out of my mind.

Sara worked with Greg in a room as I came in the next shift. They both looked over seeing me looking unhappy.

"Sara, I want you to come into my office now!"

I said nothing more leaving. I walked down to my office hearing her coming over quickly. I opened the door going in waiting for her to come in then I slammed the door. She looked at me in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what is wrong!" I said

She looked confused then it became clear.

"Oh the date."

"Yes, the date!" I said, glaring at her.

"What did I do?"

"You ruined it, I was sitting eating with her and all I could think about was that kiss."

"You can hardly blame me for your feelings." She said

I walked up to her.

"You're a distraction."

"Grissom, how am I distraction?"

"Look at you, why do you have to wear clothes like that?"

She looked down at her blue jeans and black shirt then she looked at me.

"These are my work clothes."

"Well I think they are very inappropriate."

She started laughing at me then stopped when I came closer looking at her lips. She closed her eyes as I kissed her moving my lips against hers. She slid her arms around me matching my steady movement.

I moaned opening my mouth feeling her tongue attack mine. She made a sound as I picked her up taking her to the couch in the corner. Greg looked up from working later as Sara and I walked in looking dazed smiling at each other.

"You'll help me with my paperwork that will be punishment enough." I said

"Okay." She said, sighing.

I nodded looking over at Greg who was watching us intently. Sara waved at me walking over to the table as I walked away taking a breath as I walked on. Greg looked Sara as she began working again.

"What was that about?" He asked

She looked at him seriously.

"I'm sorry Greg, I never kiss and tell."


End file.
